The Musician and The Beggar
by Voodooling
Summary: The word was said in pianissimo, his breath hitched at the effort. His face turned upwards, a strained smile graced his lips. He held his cup up to the stranger.  'Prego'. AU


'Prego'

The word was said in pianissimo, his breath hitched at the effort. His face turned upwards, a strained smile graced his lips. He held his cup up to the stranger.

'Prego'.

* * *

><p>Ludwig was a traveling musician. He wandered from city to city, country to country. Every night he'd take out his guitar and busk on the streets, his guitar case open in front of him. When he earned enough for the next train ticket, he'd move on.<p>

Today was his first day in Florence. He'd taken the EuroStar train from Rome. He breathed in deeply. He had dreamed of arriving in Florence for so long. Artists sold their works on the streets, Vespas zipped on by, street vendors conversed loudly amongst each other, tourists held maps in their hands, many languages were being spoken all around him.

He was content.

* * *

><p>He sat on the steps in front of the Santa Maria de Fiori, Guitar case on his right his bag to the left. A bottle of sparkling water held loosely in his grip. People bustled around him. The bells from the bell tower chimed.<p>

He was content.

* * *

><p>He was heading towards the Uffizi, bag in his left hand and his guitar case in his right. As he walked, he noticed a pair of shoes in a nearby shop window.<p>

400 euro. He couldn't afford such luxury.

He was slightly less content.

* * *

><p>'Prego'.<p>

Ludwig looked down. Kneeling in front of him was a young boy, no older than 16. His eyes were covered with a plaid scarf, a strained smile on his face. His spider-like fingers clutched a small styrofoam cup. A few coins were inside.

'Prego'.

'I'm sorry, I don't have much.' Ludwig awkwardly dropped a single coin in the cup. He had spent most of his money on his train ticket.

The small boy smiled genuinely this time. 'Thank you. God bless.'

Ludwig stood in front of him, unsure of what to do. He felt bad for the small Italian. He noticed round scars adorning the boy's arms.

Ludwig walked away. He was no longer content.

* * *

><p>The night sky stretched far above him as he set up his mic and guitar. He opened his guitar case in front of him as usual. He was in front of the Uffizi Gallery, where many tourists gathered at night time.<p>

He cleared his throat and began to sing.

'And the sound, of Silence'

Applause ripped through the square as Ludwig finished the song. People of all ages came up to his case to drop their coins. He went to grab beer bottle and took a swig from it. Something caught his eye. Amongst the crowd that was sitting in the steps in front of him, there was the boy from this morning. A giant smile was on the boy's face. It warmed his heart.

Ludwig was content.

* * *

><p>'Prego.'<p>

It was the next morning. Ludwig was walking aimlessly before noticing the small Italian boy.

'Bonjourno'.

The Italian boy grinned from ear to ear at Ludwig's voice.

'Good morning Mr. Singer sir! How are you today?'

Ludwig was taken aback by the boy's friendly attitude, he wasn't used to social situations. He cleared his throat before responding.

'I'm good, and you?' Ludwig wasn't sure if he should have asked that.

'I'm fine! It's a good morning, not too hot today. You are a great singer, Mr...'

'It's Ludwig.'

'Ve, Ludwig! My name is Feliciano. What brings you to Florence? Your accent doesn't seem to be from around here.'

'I'm from Germany. I've been traveling around for half a year now, singing for money.'

'Ah, it must be such a great adventure!'

Ludwig nodded, but then remembered that the other couldn't see.

'Er, Feliciano, what happened?' The Italian's face fell. His smile became solemn. Ludwig mentally scolded himself for asking. This is why he avoided social situations.

'My brother and I were orphans. He became mixed in with the Mafia. My poor brother Romano, he really was a great guy. But he messed up you see, and messing up isn't an option in that field. My brother... Is no longer here, and I... Am now like this.'

Ludwig was quiet. He didn't know what to do in such a situation. For the boy to be like this...

Feliciano stretched out his hand and placed his hand over Ludwig's. The German tensed at the contact.

'But Ludwig! Your singing is beautiful, it's beautiful. It makes me feel like everything will be ok! You sing such nice songs. I like old songs!'

Ludwig was glad that he could impact someone like the Italian boy. Something made him drawn to the boy. Maybe it was Feliciano's positive attitude.

They conversed all through the day. Ludwig mostly listened, for the Italian boy had much to say.

'Ve, Ludwig, we are friends now, si?'

Ludwig's face flushed. Besides his brother he never really had any friends.

'Si, friends.'

Being around Feliciano made Ludwig content.

* * *

><p>'Buono sera to those who have just arrived. This will be my last song for the night.'<p>

Ludwig looked to Feliciano's usual sitting spot. His expression softened.

'This last song is dedicated to my new friend.'

Ludwig watched as Feliciano's face turned to delight. Ludwig felt warm.

He began to strum the melody, gentle and soft. He gave out a small smile when he saw the look of recognition on the Italian boy's face.

_'Baby, I see that this world has made you sad,_

_Some people can be bad,_

_Seems they do the things they say.'_

People were swaying in front of him. Some were even swaying their arms with the flow of the music. Everyone seemed content.

_'But baby, I will wipe away those tears,_

_I'll chase away those restless fears._

_They'll change your blue skies into grey.'_

Ludwig watched as Feliciano took in a deep breath, a soft smile on his lips. The German had an urge to protect the young Italian.

_'Why worry?_

_There should be laughter after pain,_

_There should be sunshine after rain,_

_These things have always been the same._

_So why worry now?_

Why worry now?'

* * *

><p>'Come with me.'<p>

It was more a statement than a question, though Feliciano caught the slight pleading tone to the German's voice.

'Ludwig I... I'll slow you down. I won't be able to earn for myself, it'll be harder for you if I come along. You should forget me. You have done so much for me already.'

The blonde grunted stubbornly. 'I want you to follow me Feliciano, you will not be a burden, far from it. Feliciano, you...' Ludwig looked off to the side, hid face flushed. 'You inspire me' he blurted out.

A huge grin appeared on Feliciano's face. He reached out and hugged the stoic man.

'Gracias, Ludwig.'

Ludwig stepped out of the train station. The German once again had his guitar case in his right hand, his bag in his left. However this time, a young Italian held tightly on to his left arm.

'Welcome to Venice' whispered Ludwig.

'Welcome to Venice' echoed Feliciano.

They were both very content.

* * *

><p><em>Baby, when I'm down I'll turn to you,<em>

_And you make sense of what I do,_

_And though it isn't hard to say._

_But baby, just when this world seems mean and cold,_

_Our love comes shining red and gold._

_So why worry now?_

* * *

><p>I wrote this during the summer when I was vacationing in Italy XD My writing is horrible, I know. However, the things I saw in Florence really made me itch to write. I hope you all liked it, R&amp;R!<p>

Italian words:

Prego: Please

Bonjourno: Hello

Buono Sera: Good evening


End file.
